


The kitsune miraculous (ON HIATUS)

by TheDreamyKitsune



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien doesn't like my kwami, Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Everyone knows each others identity, Except hawk moth, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, Kitsune kwami, Kitsune miraculous, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Marinette using a damaged miraculous no matter what the cost, Miraculous Team, Multi, Original Kwamis, Permanent miraculous holders, Supportive Plagg (Miraculous Ladybug), Supportive Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug), There are too many characters, Tikki Knows (Miraculous Ladybug), and tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26779279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDreamyKitsune/pseuds/TheDreamyKitsune
Summary: Inspired by Spatzaline's Duusu AU comic. Go check her out!Marinette finds the kitsune miraculous, which has been a lost and damaged miraculous for many years. She meets the kwami who inhabits it, Rekka, the kwami of intelligence. Rekka explains everything about herself to Marinette, even the bad parts. Marinette gets immediately attached to Rekka and Tikki gets really happy to finally see her lost friend.So Marinette keeps and wears the miraculous, and sometimes actually uses it regardless of it being a damaged one.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Plagg, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tikki
Kudos: 11





	1. Lost Miraculous

"Pound it!" Ladybug and Chat Noir said together, performing their usual fist bump after an Akuma attack. Then Ladybug's earrings beeped. She only had one spot left. "Looks like I've gotta go," she said. Then before leaving, she gave Chat Noir a quick peck on the cheek and smiled at him. Then she swung her yoyo up and swung away. Chat Noir stared up at her in the distance happily. "M'lady." He mumbled as he took the victim of the Akuma back to the saftey of their home.

Ladybug made sure she wasn't seen as she landed onto her balcony. "Tikki, spots off." She said. The red kwami flew out the earrings and landed in Marinette's palm, exhausted. The bluenette reached into her purse and took out a cookie, which Tikki took gratefully and munched on it.

Marinette sat on her balcony chair and sighed happily, thinking of her boyfriend Adrien. "Are you thinking of Adrien?" Tikki asked her chosen. Marinette nodded. "Maybe you should spend some time with him. Since you had a long day of fighting the Akuma, you two deserve it!" Marinette smiled at the ladybug kwami. "Great idea Tikki!" She said as she took out her phone and began to text Adrien.

**Hey Adrien! I was wondering if you wanted to go to the park!**

**Sure! We had a long day of fighting the Akuma. But my father might not let me go :(**

Marinette knew how protective and unfair Adrien's father was. He never let the poor blonde go anywhere! Plus, he knew nothing of his relationship, but that was something that they wanted to tell him later on. The only time Marinette could really see Adrien was at school and in Akuma battles.

**I think he might not mind! If he says yes, meet me there at our favorite spot!**

**Okay, see you later!**

Marinette smiled and tucked her phone in her pocket. She scooped up Tikki into her handbag and went downstairs. She told Tom and Sabine where she was going and waved goodbye to them, saying she'd be back later. Then she left the house and walked down the street to the park. As she did, she began thinking about Adrien. She was so happy about spending time with him.

She arrived at the park and went straight to the spot her and Adrien liked best. It was under a big oak tree with a perfect amount of shade and sun. Marinette sat down on the soft healthy grass and waited calmly, sketching some clothing designs in a book. Tikki flew out from her purse and watched her, making sure she wasn't seen.

It had been about 10 minutes but still no sign of Adrien. Marinette got up and started walked around looked for him, but then she felt herself step on something small and box-like. She raised an eyebrow and lifted her foot of the ground. There was a slightly pointed lump in the ground. Getting curious, Marinette dug through the ground and couldn't believe it.

It was a miraculous box.

She was completely appalled. Tikki peeked out from her purse and gasped. Marinette picked up the black and red box. "Tikki, we've got to get this to Master Fu!" She said. "Marinette, you're the new guardian now, you know." Tikki reminded her owner. "Oh right, forgot." The blue haired girl said sheepishly. Marinette carefully tucked the miraculous box in her purse and started walking home. "What about Adrien?" Tikki asked.

"I'll text him, but I think we should get this miraculous box back home." Marinette said. Tikki nodded and went back to hiding as Marinette started to sprint back home. When she arrived, she looked around for her parents, but they weren't there. Then she saw a note on the fridge. 

_Going out for a while. There's some dinner in the fridge, so enjoy yourself and don't get into any trouble. Love you! -Mom and Dad_

Marinette read the note and then checked the fridge. There was some food in there to heat up for later. Then she went upstairs and went into her room, closing the door. Then Marinette sat on her bed, looking at the miraculous box. Tikki flew up and stared at it as well. Marinette and Tikki exchanged a look before Marinette opened the box. Inside of it was a five tailed fox tail amulet necklace with a ruby on the tip of the third tail.

A white ball of magic arose from the necklace and spun around Marinette, who wasn't surprised by this type of thing anymore. But instead of stopping in front of her like a usual kwami would do, the energy ball fell onto the floor.

The light disappeared, leaving a white kwami with red appendages on its ears, paws and nine tails with tips dipped in red in it's place. Marinette and Tikki gasped. The kwami groaned in pain. "Wha, what happened?" She asked in fear and confusion. "Where am I? Where is she? Where is my former miraculous holder?" Tikki flew down to the kwami and helped her up. 

"Are you okay?" She asked, holding the unknown kwami's paws in hers. The multi tailed kwami adjusted her vision to see who was talking to her and gasped. "T-Tikki? Is that you?" She asked with hope. Tikki nodded said smiled at the kwami. "I missed you so much!" The kwami said as she hugged the ladybug kwami. Marinette smiled at the two, but still was confused.

Hoping not to startle the kwami, the bluenette carefully picked her up once she let go of Tikki. The unknown kwami jumped and turned around as Marinette brought her up to her eye level. "Who are you, little one?" She asked. "My name's Rekka, and I'm the kwami of intelligence." Rekka said. "You're Tikki's chosen, aren't you?" Marinette nodded. She was kinda surprised that the kwami was acting very open to her

"I don't get it though. Why aren't you in the miraculous box?" Marinette asked, pointing the Miraculous box next to her bed. before Rekka could answer that question, she gasped. "Wait, you're the new guardian?" She asked in surprise. Marinette nodded. The kwami looked down and sighed. "I didn't even get to say goodbye to Master Fu."

"What do you mean Rekka?" The young fashion designer asked. Rekka sighed before she spoke. "You see, the kitsune miraculous has been referred to as a lost miraculous for years because it was stolen by an evil greedy person who wanted power and power only. She used me under my own will, but my miraculous was too much for her, so she got hurt by it, and she got weaker and weaker until she passed away."

"What do you mean by the miraculous being 'to much for her'?" Marinette asked the kwami. "My miraculous was damaged many years ago, so it wasn't usually used, and if someone did use it, they had a big chance at getting hurt, while they only have a small chance at not getting hurt and actually being able to control my miraculous. Few people have even died using this miraculous, so my miraculous has been locked away under the ladybug and cat miraculous, at least it was when Master Fu was the guardian." She explained.

"The only way someone could get to my miraculous at that time was to say the Japanese code, which was stored in the Book of the Miraculous. Unfortunately, someone got into it, used me, got power, but since the miraculous couldn't be handled by that person, they got hurt and died." Rekka said. Marinette let the info sink in and then took a look at the kitsune miraculous before putting it on.

"Wait Master!" Rekka gasped. "You can't wear that miraculous!" Tikki gave her chosen a worried look. "It's been damaged for a long time! You might get hurt!" She said. "I won't actually use it," Marinette said calmly. "I just want Rekka to stick around." Rekka's eyes widened. "Wait, so I don't have to go back in the box?" She asked, hope in her eyes. Marinette gave the kwami a warm smile and nodded. Rekka hugged the bluenette, overjoyed. "Thank you so much Master!" She said.

"You don't have to call me that, just call me Marinette," she said. "I don't mind it." Rekka gave the girl a genuine smile. Then Tikki gently grabbed the kitsune kwami's arm. "Come on Rekka. I have so much to tell you!" She said. "Okay!" Rekka said as her and the red kwami. "I'll go get you guys something to eat." Marinette said, smiling at the kwamis.


	2. Adrien meets Rekka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I decided to post this because it somehow crossed my mind while I was playing Among Us, which is kinda weird when you think about it.
> 
> Basically, Adrien wonders why Marinette didn't go to the park, so he goes to her house and meets the new kwami she's housing.

Chat Noir jumped from rooftop to rooftop in search of the Dupain-Cheng bakery. For some strange reason, Marinette wasn't at the park and she hadn't been answering his call or texts. So being the great boyfriend he is, Adrien decided to check if his girlfriend was okay.

Chat stood on top of a building and scanned the area until he saw Marinette's balcony. When he saw it, he jumped over to it and opened the little trapdoor. Then he peeked in and looked around. Marinette was in her room, thankfully safe. She was sitting on her bed talking with Tikki and what seemed to be another kwami he knew nothing about.

"M'lady?" He purred sweetly, trying to get the bluenette's attention. Marinette turned around and smiled at Chat. "Hey Adrien, come on in!" She told him, patting on a spot next to her bed. Chat Noir smiled at her, then looked at Tikki. "Hello little sweetie." He gestured kindly to the red kwami. "Hi Adrien!" Tikki greeted back enthusiastically.

Chat Noir transformed back to Adrien and Plagg flew out the ring, nagging his owner for cheese. The blonde ignored the mini god's request, saying he'd get cheese later and sat to cuddle with the young fashion designer.

"So you ditched me at the park?" Adrien asked with sad eyes, giving Marinette a pouty face. She laughed and caressed the model's cheek. "No silly. I just found this and I took it home." Then she pointed to a white fox five tailed necklace with a ruby on the 3rd tail. Adrien eyed the piece of jewelry with interest. "Is it a miraculous?" He asked as he touched it. Marinette nodded. "Good guess."

"Well, I noticed a you talking with another kwami, so I suppose that kwami belongs to this necklace, right?" He asked. Marinette looked a bit surprised that he knew. "Come on out Rekka," she called out. "Your fine."

Then a white nine tailed kwami with red appendages appeared in front of the two humans. "This is Rekka, and she's the kitsune kwami of intelligence." The multi tailed kwami gave Adrien a warm welcome. Plagg popped up from his owner's shoulder and noticed Rekka. He then began striking up conversation with her and Tikki.

Marinette then explained to the blonde about Rekka's past and her miraculous. "You aren't gonna actually use that necklace, right?" Adrien asked the miraculous guardian with worry. "Since its damaged, I don't want you getting hurt." Marinette gave her boyfriend a warm smile. "I won't." She said. Rekka came over and rested herself on Marinette's shoulder. "You have a very good boyfriend Marinette." The little kwami complimented.

The bluenette blushed. "So, you still wanna head over to the park?" Adrien asked his flustered girlfriend. "I finished that photo shoot earlier, so father said I could go." Marinette nodded. "Lets go." She said. They climbed down from Marinette's bunk bed. Adrien called Plagg and told him to hide, while Marinette told Tikki and Rekka to hide in her purse. Once everything was settled, they went downstairs and headed down to the park.

Once they arrived at the park, they headed over to their favorite spot and began to chat about things like being super heroines and such. As they did, Tikki and Rekka were sitting calmly in Marinette's handbag. Then Tikki noticed her fellow kwami sister was looking down.

"Rekka, are you okay?" She asked the kitsune kwami. Rekka looked up and smiled at the red kwami. "Yeah, I'm okay!" She said. Tikki gave the kwami a look, and Rekka sighed. "I just feel like I'm intervening with you and Marinette's relationship, and I really don't wanna." The kwami of intelligence explained.

Tikki gave the kwami a reassuring, warm smile. "You aren't intervening with anything, Rekka." Then Tikki put her paws on the other kwami's shoulders. "I'm really happy that you're here. I haven't seen you for centuries at least. Marinette's happy you're here too." Rekka smiled at the red god. "I'm really glad I'm not." Rekka said in relief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Sorry this is short. I wanted it to be a bit longer, but I couldn't think of anything. I hope you enjoy this part just as much! Bye now!
> 
> P.S: If you see the last chapter's note on the bottom of this note, just ignore it, because it might be a glitch.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Since this book seems to be getting popular, I wanted to make another chapter as a thank you for all the support!
> 
> So here, I wanted to make a chapter about all the kwamis getting to see Rekka since they haven't seen her in a very long time. And even Alya gets to meet the kwami.

Marinette groaned sleepily at her alarm's annoying sound. Tikki recently convinced the bluenette to set an alarm so she wasn't late for school, but that stupid alarm only made her want to break the phone and sleep more. It was even worse considering Marinette wouldn't get much time to sleep because of nightly patrols or nightly akuma battles.

Marinette let out a long sigh as she reached over to her bedside to turn off her phone's alarm, but before she touched her phone, the annoying ringing abruptly stopped. She looked up groggily, rubbing her eyes. When her vision adjusted, she saw Rekka standing above the phone. The kwami turned to look at the girl. "I'm sorry if you needed this on," she said sheepishly. "It was hurting my ears."

Marinette gave the mini god a pat of her furry head. "Don't worry about it," she said. "It was annoying me anyway." Then the fashion designer got up and stretched. Tikki, who sometimes didn't even hear the wretched alarm, rose up from the bed and stretched her little kwami limbs. Marinette went to the bathroom to shower, do her hair, and brush her teeth. Rekka and Tikki followed in pursuit.

After Marinette got ready, she called her kwamis to her handbag and went downstairs, kissing her parents on the cheek goodbye. Before she left though, Marinette made sure to snatch a cookie and a piece of chocolate for her kwamis.

When the bluenette got outside, she looked around to make sure nobody was looking, then slipped the chocolate and cookie into her purse. "I'll make sure to get you some sushi after school Rekka." Marinette promised the kitsune kwami. She knew that sushi was her favorite food. Rekka gave the girl a reassuring look. "Don't worry about it Marinette," she said. "Chocolate's just as good as sushi anyway." The bluenette couldn't help but smile at the kwami's kindness. Rekka was basically kinda like another version of Tikki.

When Marinette arrived at school, she went into the girls locker room. Surprisingly, not many students were there. Most of the girls were actually leaving, but Alya was still at her locker. Marinette smiled and went to her locker next to her best friend's. Alya turned to her bluenette friend and smiled. "Hey girl!" She greeted, reaching over to hug her best friend. Marinette smiled and returned the hug gradually.

Trixx rose up from Alya's shoulder and smiled at the two girls hugging each other. When the girls broke the hug, Marinette let out a yawn. "Didn't get much sleep last night, huh?" Alya guessed. "How couldn't I be tired? That akuma battle took a while." The bluenette replied.

The fox kwami, who was sitting on Alya's shoulder as the girls were chatting, Trixx noticed some fox-looking tails with red tips hanging from the back. "Hey, what's that?" Trixx asked Marinette. "What's what?" Alya asked her kwami. Trixx pointed to the tails hanging out of Marinette's handbag. Before Marinette could tell the two what they saw, the bell rang for school.

"I'll tell you both after school." Marinette told them. Then she ran out the locker room in fear of being late. Trixx flew into her owner's pocket before Alya ran out the locker room.

* * *

After school, Marinette and Alya were in the locker room, grabbing their things. "So, can you tell us about what Trixx saw?" Alya asked. "Oh yeah!" Marinette said, nodding her head. She reached into her handbag and took out a sleeping kitsune kwami, holding her in her hands gently. Alya and Trixx gasped. "You're two different heroes?" Alya asked in excitement.

Marinette shook her head. "No silly!" As the girls talked about the kwami, Rekka was awakened from her nap and slowly opened her eyes. When she saw Alya, she snapped into wakefulness. She jumped up, but before she could hide, Marinette started talking to her. "Its okay Rekka. Alya's fine." She reassured the kwami. Rekka stared at Alya with black and blue eyes, seeming slightly wary before deciding that the Alya girl was okay.

Trixx stared at the kitsune kwami for a while before she soon remembered who it was. "Rekka?" She asked, floating over to the kwami's level. "Trixx, is that you?" Rekka asked. The kwamis smiled at each other and began chatting. Tikki, who heard the two, flew out from the purse and began to chat along with the kwamis.

Marinette and Alya stared at the three kwamis, watching them chat. Then they heard someone coming into the locker room, so they told their kwamis to hide. Alya dn Marinette walked out the school together, talking about their plans for the rest of day.

"Wanna come over rand hang out?" Marinette asked her friend. Alya smiled, but then it dropped. "I wish I could, but my mom wants me to babysit my little sisters today." She said with a sigh. "Can't Nora do it?" The bluenette asked. Alya shook her head. "She's training or something."

"Man, that's disappointing." Marinette said, patting her best friend on the back. "I mean, I love my little siblings and all, but sometimes they can be too much of a handful." Alya sad with an exasperated sigh. "And their so loud!" Trixx said, peeking her head out from Alya's shirt pocket. Tikki and Rekka, who heard their friend's complaint, giggled. "Maybe we can hang out tomorrow?" Marinette asked. Alya nodded. "I better go before my mom thinks I'm ditching her and chews me out. See ya girl!" Then she headed off.

Marinette watched her friend rush home and laugh before walking home. When she got home, her parents were watching a movie. She smiled at them and greeted them, giving each of them a kiss on the cheek hello and going to the kitchen for snacks before heading upstairs.

When the bluenette closed her door, Tikki and Rekka flew out of her bag. Marinette set the platter of food onto her bed and went to a side of her room. She went to an area that nobody ever noticed and pulled the miracle box out of it's perfect hiding. Then she set the miracle box on the floor and opened it up. She took the miraculouses out and let out every kwami.

The kwamis lightened up upon seeing Marinette. "Hi master!" Stompp said in an enthusiastic greeting. "Hello everyone," Marinette said. "I brought you all some snacks, as promised." Then she showed them the tray. On it was everyone's favorite foods. Eggs for Sass, cookies for Tikki, sushi for Rekka, meats for Roarr, Barkk and Longg, carrots for Fluff, cheese for Mullo and Daizzi, berries for Stompp, Ziggy and Kaalki, sunflower seeds for Orikko, and bananas for Xuppu.

The kwamis all cheered at the platter of food and dove for it. "Thank you master!" Ziggy said happily, munching on a berry. "You have my gratitude." Kaalki said. Marinette smiled at the kwamis. "You're all very welcome." She said. Then she went over to her desk, taking out her fabrics and her notepad of sketches. She was planning on making a scarf for Adrien.

While some of the kwamis were eating, others were playing around with each other. Well, that was until one of them noticed Rekka (that being Sass). "Rekka, is that you?" The snake kwami asked, floating over to her.

This caught the attention of the others. The crowded around Rekka, asking her questions. Barkk gave the kitsune kwami an energetic greeting. "Hi Rekka! Great to see you again!" The kwami said. Suddenly, Rekka tensed up and flew up to Marinette's head, looking somewhat scared. Marinette noticed this and took Rekka out of her hair. "What's wrong? Is everything okay?" She asked.

"Barkk said hi to Rekka, but then she got scared." Orikko replied." Barkk looked sad and her tail stopped wagging. "Was it something I said?" She asked. Tikki flew over to her friend, putting a paw on her shoulder. "Kitsunes just fear dogs, so it isn't really your fault." She said gently.

Rekka came down and looked at Rekka, before smiling. "Sorry," she apologized sheepishly. "That's my normal reaction with dogs." Barkk's smiled rose back up and her tail wagged again. "That's okay!" She said, hugging the kwami. Rekka's eyes widened slightly, but she accepted the hug anyway. Then the kwamis all went back to playing and eating with each other, and this time Rekka included herself in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So happy I finished this chap for y'all! I'm sorry if it seems rushed or bad, but I'm just really tired. But that didn't stop me from doing this for you all! I just wanna thank you all for supporting me through my time here on Ao3. It means a lot. Hopefully, I might do another chapter on the BNHA Miraculous and make it a double upload! Anyhow, thanks for all the support. Bye! OwO

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is inspired by the beautiful comic Spatzaline made! Go check them out, cuz their amazing!
> 
> So here's the story, including my kwami OC and some info about her. Took quite a while to write.
> 
> Anyways, this is just a small story for fun. Please don't hate, because I tried my best here. Well, I don't have much to say here...bye fellow readers!


End file.
